opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jussara taeniata
Jussara taeniata Tourinho & Kury, 2003 is a member of the genus Jussara (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''J.t.'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003:260 Specimens *''J.t.'' male(1) (holotype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #4363 *''J.t.'' female(5) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6571 *''J.t.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5381 *''J.t.'' male(1) + female(1) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5384 *''J.t.'' female(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5352 *''J.t.'' female(2) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #4362 *''J.t.'' female(2) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6591 *''J.t.'' female(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #4376 *''J.t.'' male(5) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6454 *''J.t.'' male(2) + female(3) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5996 *''J.t.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6756 Diagnosis (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Body predominantly black, coxae and trochanters of legs black, carapace with a wide white stripe rounding its outline, with two rounded black spots on lateral borders, lateral borders of the second opisthosomatic tergite with transverse white stripe, lateral borders of the dorsal scute with a narrow longitudinal white stripe, chelicerae and pedipalps cream (Figs 199, 201-203). Penis very similar to J. albiarcuata (Figs 215, 217). Description (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Male *''Measurements''. Body 3.7 mm, carapace 1.1 mm, dorsal scute 2.0 mm, chelicera 1.8 mm, pedipalps 1.8 mm. *''Colour''. Second prosomatic tergite, FLS T5 black, free opisthosomatic tergites, maxillary lobes of coxae I and II, arculus genitalis, arculi genitales and genital operculum black, free opisthosomatic sternites black with lateral borders white, FLS S8 and free lateral sternites white, chelicerae and pedipalps cream (Figs 199-202, 205). Areas described as “white” with no reference to hue are shiny white. *''Dorsal surface''. Surface of the body densely reticulate, white areas granular. Supracheliceral laminae distally armed with blunt granules with one to three points (Fig. 205). Eye mound armed with two rows of sharp-pointed low spines. *''Ventral surface''. As the dorsal surface. Lateral borders of the genital operculum armed with sharp-pointed spines (Fig. 207), arculi genitales II and III unarmed. *''Chelicera''. Ventrobasal spine of basichelicerite sharp-pointed (Fig. 205). *''Pedipalp''. As in J. albiarcuata except for: tarsus slightly bent in lateral view (Fig. 206). *''Legs''. Femoral formula 1/3/1/1. *''Penis''. Shaft twice as wide as glans (Figs 210, 215, 217). Lateral borders covered with slit-shaped depressions (Fig. 217), reaching winglet area in dorsal view. Winglets rounded-trapezoidal, very expanded laterally and not very prolonged longitudinally, anterior margin almost straight at their anterior portion, lateral borders slightly truncated, right and left units of winglets fused one to another only at their anterior median portion in ventral view, dorsal and ventral laminae of the winglets separated from each other their median and anterior portion in lateral view (Figs 211, 216). Surface of the glans slightly irregular (Fig. 218) and densely covered with simple pores and hooded pores (Fig. 220), two pairs of lateral setae, inserted in the same direction (Fig. 218). Stylus straight (Fig. 218), lateral borders of the apex with a blunt lobule (Fig. 220). Female *''Measurements''. Body 3.8 mm, carapace 1.0 mm, dorsal scute 2.0 mm, chelicera 1.6 mm, pedipalps 1.8 mm, ovipositor 1.7 mm. *''Colour''. As in the male except for: anterior portion of FLS T5 white and second prosomatic tergite with narrow median stripe (Figs 202-203). *''Dorsal and ventral surfaces''. As in the female of J. albiarcuata (Figs 202-203). *''Chelicera, pedipalp and legs''. As in the male. *''Ovipositor''. Body with 11 to 12 segments (Figs 208, 212). Second segment of the furca with a distal lyrifissure (Figs 209, 213-214). Notes *Location: Brazil: Rio de Janeiro (Nova Friburgo, Rio de Janeiro, Teresópolis) Literature *Tourinho & Kury, 2003Tourinho, A.L., & Kury, A.B., 2003. A review of Jussara, with descriptions of six new species (Arachnida, Opiliones, Sclerosomatidae) from Brazil. Tropical Zoology, 16(2): 209-275. References Additional Images Jussara_taeniata_54.png|''Jussara taeniata'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_taeniata_55.png|''Jussara taeniata'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_taeniata_56.png|''Jussara taeniata'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_Map_233.png|Distribution (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil